


Cold vs Hot

by Jettara1



Category: rise of the guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hates the hot seasons but when he discovers a new type of heat that he can control he falls in love with showers.  Such a simple thing but for a spirit who has spent the last 300 years alone it's the most wonderful thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold vs Hot

Cold vs Hot

Spring and Summer heat were always Jack’s enemies. He could only handle so much of the warmer temperatures before instinct took hold of him and he was forced to hibernate. Before he became a Guardian he would take refigure at one of the Poles, burying himself in snow or crawl into a small deep cave which the heat couldn’t reach him. As long as it was safe and cold he was usually quite content until the beginning of Autumn when it was time to wake up and paint the leaves. It became pretty routine after 300 years. If there was one thing Jack hated it was anything routine. His first as Guardian was pretty much the same. Sure North had offered him a home at Santoff Claussen but Jack was a free spirit and Guardian or not he wanted his freedom and North respected him for it. That changed a year and a half later. 

Jack was running late for a monthly meeting. For once it wasn’t because he was goofing off – okay, he was but that wasn’t the reason. That Autumn was unseasonably warm but rather than going back to sleep for an extra few days, Jack continued painting leaves and even played with a few young children who could see him. It was all in good fun but it had rain heavily that morning making the ground muddy and slippery. The kids were all in rain gear and jumping into mud puddles and making mud pies so when they asked Jack to play with them who was he to say no? But alas, Jack didn’t have rain gear, he never needed such things and since he was still new to being a Guardian he didn’t think twice about jumping in the mud with the kids. He jumped in puddles, made mud pies with a cute raven haired girl who could be more than four or five, and even participated in a mud fight. He had a blast! It was so much fun to actually be included in such games. But of course it couldn’t last forever and the children’s parents soon called them in for dinner. It was then Jack realized he was late and he shot like a rocket to Santoff Claussen. As he neared the North Pole the mud covering him head to toe froze to him.

He was quite a sight when he flew through the skylight and landed on the ancient hardwood floors. He hadn’t thought of his appearance, didn’t think to try cleaning up before arriving, just the fact that he was late. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes that grew only wider as the heat of North’s fireplace warmed the frozen mud and it began to drip on the floor. Tooth covered her mouth in horror, Bunny’s lips lifted in a smirk, Sandy giggled silently and North looked as if he couldn’t decide to be amused or angry.

Smiling shyly, Jack ran a hand through his hair as he leaned on his staff. “Sorry I’m late. I had a ball with a bunch of kids. Things got little out of hand.” He gave a small yawn. Even though he was at the Pole he was still feeling unusually tired. Summer was really trying to hold on to her season rather than let Autumn have her turn.

“So I see,” North said, his voice oddly neutral.

Bunny gave a snort of laughter but quickly put hid it under his normal grumpy exterior. 

Jack raised a questioning brow that caused Tooth to giggle. “What?” His eyes widened when North took his arm and steered him away from the others who promptly began laughing. “Hey! What’s so funny? Look, North, I’m sorry I’m late. I lost track of time again but that shouldn’t be funny…should it?”

“No, Jack,” North assured as they entered the lift. “And they are not laughing at you so much as me.”

His brows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t get it. Why?”

The older Guardian only shook his head and guided Jack to the room designated for him. He pushed the door open and pointed to the bathroom. “I wanted you to shower and scrub. There are clothes in the wardrobe that should fit you.” He paused, seeing Jack’s confusion as the boy peaked in the bathroom. The boy began chewing his lower lip then placed his staff against the wall and began shrugging out of his soiled hoodie. He held it protectively in front of him as he stepped in the bathroom, looking around as if he never saw anything like it before. “Jack?” North asked; an inkling of why the boy was so off coming to him. “Have you never taken a shower before?”

The frost child shook his head, looking far younger than his physical age. “I usually clean myself in shallow ponds or waterfalls. I’ve never used a bathroom or shower before.”

North blinked in surprise and then nearly slapped himself in the forehead for not taking that under consideration. “Alright, this is how it works.” He showed Jack the knobs, which was hot and which was cold and how to mix the two before pulling a knob to activate the shower heads. It took a while to find the right temperature for Jack, something not too hot yet not that usually freezing Jack was accustomed to. He stayed the whole time to make sure the water didn’t get too hot and that Jack didn’t get soap in his eyes while a yeti retrieved his soiled clothing for washing – and minor repairs.

It was the most amazing thing Jack ever experienced. He loved showers! The warmth was so nice and so relaxing that after he was clean he became very sleepy and didn’t even mind North towel drying him – he was still adjusting to being touched and his skin was usually very sensitive. It wasn’t like the oppressive heat of the warmer climates of seasons. It was something he could control. Something he could make as hot or cold as wanted. North only laughed smiled fondly at him as if he was Jack’s father and drying his child was a normal occurrence. He was put into a pair blue pj bottoms with snowflakes all over and a matching shirt before being ushered to bed where North tucked him in, told him a story, and kissed his forehead goodnight. It was an odd thing for Jack but he had a vague memory of another man doing the same thing to him long, long ago. For once, Jack felt completely safe. He decided, just before sleep pulled him into dreamland, that he would take North up on his offer and live at Santoff Claussen.

Of course, North panicked when Jack slept for nearly a week during that horrid Indian Summer but a comfy bed was so much better than a dank cave or sleeping under a pile of snow. The relief in the older spirit’s eyes also warmed Jack’s heart and he didn’t shy away from the bear hug he was enveloped in.

When Jack finally did move in – which was only a day after waking up – he began experimenting with the shower with mixed results. Cold water was fine, Jack was used to that, but he wanted to see just how much heat he could handle. During the winter months he kept the water warm but as Spring approached he started warming it up even more. Slowly at first because the time he did turn the heat up just a little too fast he had managed to burn his back and really uncomfortable few nights sleeping on his belly with a, once again, panicked North trying to wake him up. It simply wasn’t right for a Winter spirit to be in a near comatose state in the heart of Winter. As Spring neared and the time for Jack’s hibernation approached, Jack made his showers warmer and warmer to help him sleep. He wanted to make sure Bunny had the perfect Easter. By mid-March his powers had diminished enough that Spring came early. He helped his friend hide eggs and even stayed to watch the kids find them but by that evening he could feel the pull of hibernation upon him. So he settled for one last really, really warm shower.

By now North had figured out what he was doing and while it concerned him he applauded his attempts to ensure Spring was on time – sadly, it wasn’t really Jack who decided when Winter was over, that was Mother Nature’s job. He usually stayed out of the way, only checking in on the youth when he was done to tell him a story and tuck him in. Yes, Jack may be too hold for such things but North liked feeling like a father and Jack seemed more than content to let him. But when steam started pouring out from under Jack’s bedroom door and a bunch of elves raised into North’s study to report it the jolly old man felt his heart leap into his throat. The child had gone too far this time.

He raced to Jack’s room and threw open the door to see steam filling the room, the bathroom door open and windows – which were almost always open – shut. The fireplace – which was never lit – blazed with roaring fire. None of it was as it should be. Yet, he heard Jack singing it the shower which slowly turned North’s worry into curiosity. “What in Manny...? Jack?”

The shower turned off and a moment later Jack stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Steam seeped off his cold skin as did beads of water that would normally freeze as his body temperature dropped back to normal, but with the windows shut and the fire lit that might not be for some time. “Oh, hi North. I didn’t hear you come in.” He gave a big yawn. “Did you need me for anything?”

“No…” North’s gaze swept around the room once more. “What are you doing, my boy?”

“Preparing for hibernation. Should be any day now.” He gave another yawn as he dressed for bed

“But you’re at the North Pole. You should be completely energized.”

Jack shrugged. “Maybe…when I get enough Believers but for now I hibernate.” He smiled at North’s concern. “It’s no biggy. I do it every year. It’s nice to have a comfy place to sleep though. Thanks again for the room.” He gave a muffled yelp as he was pulled into a hug.

“This is your home, Jack. No thanks are needed,” North said; his cheek on the crown of Jack’s head. The smile on the child’s face was priceless and it made North’s heart soar. He tucked him into bed and asked if he wanted any warm milk or cookies as he did every night and Jack accepted with a sleepy smile and yawn. That night North read him the story of Moby Dick as he sat on the bed neck to him, Jack’s head resting against his belly. His fingers stroked Jack’s damp hair, untangling any knots before it cooled and frost over once. Jack would nod and hum at certain parts but soon he fell asleep, his breath becoming even and then slowing until it stopped and for one brief, heart wrenching moment, North feared the boy had died. But course Jack was technically already dead, had died over 300 years ago, and North hated that little fact about his precious Snowflake. So he kept reading until that horrid stiffness to Jack’s limps gave way and he was able to lay him down properly. 

Soon Autumn would return and Jack would be as lively as ever. He would paint leaves and bring snow days and show every child the Fun of winter. And North would be there waiting for him.


End file.
